ALLEN WALKER the User Guide and Owner's manual
by WhimsicalHeart
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an ALLEN WALKER unit. To unlock his full potential and to stop him from eating you out of house and home please read the following manual carefully.


**Disclaimer:** the format of the User's Guide and Owner Manual belongs to one Theresa Green, Saya-sama has other -man user guides and owner's manuals on , if ours appeal to you, go read hers. As for -man, for those of you who haven't managed to catch this on the other 7 user guides we wrote, or if you haven't read them, we figured we'd do this mathematically.

We will look at a situation where the sample space contains 4 individuals, further more there are two possible events within this sample space. One is whether or not you own -man (event A) the second is whether or not a person(s) can be WhimsicalHeart and Ducky (event B). P(AΠB)= P(A)+P(B)- P(AЦB) where P(AЦB)= 0. P(AΠB)=0.25+0.5- 0.75=0 therefore we can safely conclude that it is physically impossible for us to own -man

**A/N: **Did we HAVE to use probability backer there? I HATE PROBABILITY!!! It's my nightmare for life… Anyways, you wouldn't believe how long it took to finish this one (WH: us giving it our full attention might have helped) minor detail but we did finish it sooner than we thought we would. We actually started this a while ago but we just added on little bits and pieces because we wanted to get everything which probably has something to do with the time it took (WH: at least the hiatus helped in that way if we were constantly getting updates we would never have got this up). I think this is also our longest user guide so far, so yeah we really hope you enjoy it, kindly review!

**A/N:** I am very happy to see the end of this unit. Just something you should know before reading this. For the most part the manuals have based off the manga with odd bits from the anime. This unit relies on both so we do have things like interactions with KEVIN YEEGAR, that's probably one of the biggest things but there are other little ones. Again we have exams, this time finals so we probably won't (D: please don't use probably or any word relating to probability, I still can't believe you used it in the disclaimer and with Maths Paper 3 looming and having just written Ad Maths it is not my favourite thing) errr… definitely won't put anything new up for awhile. But over the holidays we are working on Rhoade Camelot, Komui Lee, Lenalee Lee and Winters Sokaro.

**Congratulations**

You are now the proud owner of an ALLEN WALKER unit. To unlock his full potential and to stop him from eating you out of house and home please read the following manual carefully. Management accepts no responsibility for any costs incurred when feeding this unit, getting lost because you relied on directions given by this unit or any damage sustained by actions that directly contradict the manual.

**Unit Specifications:**

**Name:** ALLEN WALKER

**AKA:** Moyashi/Beansprout, idiot apprentice,

**Place of Manufacture: **Britain

**Age: **15

**Height: **168cm

**Weight: **58kg

**Blood Type:** O

**Your ALLEN WALKER comes with the following accessories: **

1 loose fitting, long, hooded exorcist's coat

1 well fitted, high collared exorcist's coat

2 neat, white, dress shirt

1 red ribbon

1 parasitic type innocence CROWN CLOWN™

1 tight fitting exorcist cloak with red decorations

2 pairs sturdy, black, exorcist boots

2 pairs black, exorcist pants

1 pair gloves

1 old bandana

1 dark coloured waist coat

1 pair neat black pants

1 gold transmitter earring

1 pair black, stripped, work out plus fours and blue crop top

1 dark blue, hooded jacket

**Removing your ALLEN WALKER from the box:**

On receiving your ALLEN WALKER you may find that he is a little unwilling to come out of the box, other times he may be out faster than a bullet from a shot gun, it all depends on how hungry he is. Do NOT shout "akuma" in an attempt to remove him from the box. Why? Because it won't work. He has a handy dandy eye that tells him when an AKUMA unit is near by. Instead, employ one of the following methods:

Shout "Dinner" and list all types of food. He'll come running. Don't worry if it sounds like you're calling a dog it'll get him out the box. If you don't wish to do it yourself, find a Lavi unit, he'll be more than happy to.

Comment quite loudly near the box that you have seen a MARIAN CROSS unit.

Shout "Help! Noah!" he can't detect those and will come to your rescue. At that point, you can lie and say the Noah unit left or tell him the truth, whichever suits you. (D: wow he seems to be one of the only units where we don't claim he will be slightly annoyed or anything like once they hear we lied… WH: he probab- might be, he just won't show it)

**Programming:**

Once you have removed you ALLEN WALKER unit from the box, you may find that he is hungry (D: may? WH: okay, maybe that was a typo). Once you have fed him, you will encounter his programming. You may find that your ALLEN WALKER is extraordinarily polite and distant, very hungry, takes exception to KANDA YUU units, gets lost easily and becomes a demon at the sound of the word debt. This is not an error in his programming, nor is there something mechanically wrong with him, yes he does have space in him for all that food, we warned you on the box. As such, ALLEN WALKER units are not suitable for people with KANDA YUU or MARIAN CROSS units, people unwilling or unable to feed him, rude people, people with a poor sense of direction and those with poor finance management skills.

**Bodyguard:** does the idea of being hurt make you shiver? Does the thought of someone trying to cut and bruise you terrify you? Do you have no way of dealing with these brutes, hell bent on leaving you shades of black and blue? You do now. Your ALLEN WALKER unit is a talented fighter and vary strong, this is only increased by his left arm and only another unit might stand a chance against him in battle.

**Exorcist:** how you petrified of akuma? Worried about waking up to see one of them looming over you or not waking up at all? Does the idea of saving your family the cost of a cremation send shivers down your spine (D: some people are so selfish). Your ALLEN WALKER is uniquely qualified to fight these units. His CURSED EYE™ will spot these fiends long before they reach you giving him ample time to go out and destroy them.

**Pianist: **are you fond of fine music? Did you always want to learn to play the piano but never have the time to learn? (D: or were too lazy! Do you know how many people just don't practice? WH: Ducky-chan, let me establish something… there is a difference between you and the rest of the world… most people consider 6 hours of piano on a Saturday morning excessive D: well I don't see why). Do you long for a beautiful piece of music to listen too? Well after receiving the EDO: NOAH'S ARK upgrade and a TIMCAMPY unit you will find that your ALLEN WALKER unit is perfectly capable of playing a beautiful piece of music called "The Return of the White Ark©" (D: electronic copies of this composition are also available now if you have the desire of listening to it in the car…manufactured and recorded by yours truly, Ducky!)

**Money Maker:** (D: is this a euphemism or what?) Are you desperate for a little money? Maybe you'd like to payoff that second home loan or take a tour of Europe, whatever the reason your ALLEN is capable of producing the means. During the time that your ALLEN WALKER unit spent with a MARIAN CROSS unit he learnt various method's of paying off his master's debts. First and foremost among them (D: didn't he learn this later WH: yeah but it was his primary method of earning money) was being an efficient poker player (D: meaning he cheats). Tell your ALLEN WALKER unit that he needs to cover his living expenses or simply leave a note with your creditors that tells them that ALLEN WALKER will be paying off your debt, possibly advisable to include a picture so that they can identify him.

**Clown: **thanks to you're ALLEN WALKER unit's early life as a travelling performer you will find that he is infinitely useful at children's parties. Provide him with some make-up and a costume and he will soon have everyone in fits of laughter (WH: provided they're not scared of clowns D: yeah that may put a damper on things)

**Labourer:** Do you need to fix up your house? Do a favour for a friend? Are you short of cash to pay for labourers to do your bidding? Rely on your multifunctional ALLEN WALKER unit to help out. Years paying off MARIAN CROSS unit's debt as left your ALLEN WALKER unit a very capable worker. He can work hard, long days but this will increase his hunger and he will usually land up eating the value of what he earned. (D: you mean the value multiplied by _x_ right?) If you need to build something, row a boat or virtually any other type of manual labour ask your ALLEN WALKER. Warning! Using this function will push your unit into hungry mode.

**Motivator:** do you lack the drive to get up and go everyday? Do you wonder why you are here and why you should do anything? Do you desperately need a personal motivational speaker? Your ALLEN WALKER unit is the solution to all your problems. After hearing about his tragic life your own will seem heavenly in comparison and he will make sure that you keep walking forward. (WH: just keep swimming , just keep swimming, swimming, swimming D: -_-|||)

**Your ALLEN WALKER comes with the following modes:**

Smiling Gentleman (default)

Friendly

Attack

Annoyed

Conciliatory

Provoke

Mission

Black Allen (terrifying)

Poker

Angry

Hungry (locked)

Fourteenth (Encrypted)

Nostalgic

Single-minded

Depressed

Your unit's modes are not mutually exclusive, this means that he can exist in two modes simultaneously so, for example, he can be in Smiling Gentleman and Poker mode at the same time. This can prove to be a dangerous trait (WH: yeah go ask a TYKI MIKK unit, wait a second does that mean he can be in fourteenth mode and Black Allen at the same time? D: that is a terrifying thought)

In his Smiling Gentleman he will be the perfect gentleman. He will be polite and completely distant. He will behave perfectly and if you feel that, the atmosphere is particularly cool you'd probably be right. His default mode is Smiling Gentleman but if the mode's parameters change, you may find that he forgets to use honorific titles and generally becomes warmer towards you, this means that has accepted Friendly mode as partial default mode when in your presence. (D: whoopee!!!)This is an honour but please note once he enters friendly mode round a person he is liable to slip into attack and/or angry mode should the person in question be harmed. Other than that, he will treat you like the rest of his friends. Please do not mix up Provoke mode and Friendly mode up. In Provoke mode, he will also fail to use honorifics. He will also call your names and try to pick a fight; he generally exists in this mode around units like KANDA YUU. (D: yeah don't get started, its not worth it…you'll have to rebuild all the property around you or move…we suggest the latter)

Your unit will enter Attack mode should an AKUMA unit come with in his line of sight (WH: do you think that line is the right word? I mean he has an almost spherical area of sight when it comes to akuma. D: lets not be meticulous about these things or we'll never finish…) He will also enter this mode should one of the units he considers friends be threatened or assaulted. He is very dangerous in this mode and capable of doing a great amount of damage, to things like innocent buildings, furniture and pillars too. He may also enter this mode if he sees a KANDA YUU unit but sometimes he will enter Provoke or Annoyed mode first.

In Provoke mode your ALLEN WALKER will try his damnedest to get another unit, usually a KANDA YUU, unit into Annoyed or Angry mode. He will tease, poke, prod, or, in the case of MARIAN CROSS units, dump papers on their head or hurl TIMCAMPY at them. (D: when your ALLEN WALKER successfully provokes a KANDA YUU unit, disaster like nothing will strike and we strongly suggest you to vacate the vicinity…two powerful units destroying anything and everything around them except for themselves is an event you would want to avoid…) He tends to be in Annoyed mode before entering Provoke mode.

In Annoyed mode your unit will still smile, look happy and be polite but inside he will be seething. Sometimes the politeness falls away. Please do not confuse this mode with Smiling Gentleman mode, they are different! This mode can be identified by pointed remarks, excessive sarcasm, or the presence of a KANDA YUU or MARIAN CROSS. Annoyed mode often leads to Angry or Provoke mode being activated, sometimes simultaneously.

Friendly mode is an honour that will take you a long time to reach. He only enters this mode round people and units that he likes. In this mode he will forget to use honorific titles and will smile more genuinely. Your unit will be unaware that he is entering this mode unless a LENALEE LEE or JOHNNY unit points the fact out to him.

Your unit will enter Conciliatory mode very rarely. This is because his default mode, Smiling Gentleman is a mode based on caution and being well mannered. Occasionally he will have a lapse in judgement and say or do something he should not which he will apologize for, eventually. One of the most common times that he will enter this mode is if a LENALEE LEE unit stops him from getting himself killed by an exploding AKUMA unit.

In mission mode your unit will be devoted to completing his mission, though he is known to vary from the mission's actual parameters on compassionate grounds. He will do as ordered as quickly and effectively as possible. There are odd occasions that he may disobey orders as he feels they are pointless or that it will e more beneficial to those around him if he ignores them. HOWARD LINK units are often annoyed by this property as ALLEN WALKER units will attempt to open a gate to the ark in order to save a group of children, this will not work, as a group of SKULL units will block the ability. Mission mode is usually accompanied by another unit(s), usually a FINDER unit and fellow EXORCIST units.

It is not unusual to find other units, like LAVI or people in general scared of your ALLEN when he enters Black Allen mode. He will enter this mode should anybody ever mention the word debt near him or attempt to cheat him in poker. (D: and why, pray tell, would you even try the latter? ALLEN has stripped many to their underwear including Noah's and you thought you could beat that?) Upon entering this mode it is not uncommon for him to enter either Poker mode or Depressed mode. In Black Allen mode your unit may grow horns and adopt a devilish expression. He may also develop a dark aura. If he starts trembling, don't feel sorry for him and try to comfort him, you will find that he is being pushed down but the weight of the word debt. Move as far away from him as possible, he may also start swaying back and forth, chanting a value; at that point you really want to get away from him. this may be followed by evil laughter, at this point we trust you will be far enough away from him. He will start reminiscing about his terrible debt before attacking the person who dared to mention the word in his presence.

In Poker mode your ALLEN will become something of a card devil. You may, by the time you are introduced to this mode, have picked up that your ALLEN is not a particularly lucky boy and, as such, will wonder why he wins so much. He is cheating. If you play poker with him, he will enter Poker mode. He never allows himself to lose in Poker mode. This is something of a survival instinct as he used to have to pay off his master's debts by playing poker. (D: we pity his victim, um I mean opponent, for their losses by the time they reach this conclusion…)

Your unit is deadly in Angry mode and is liable to destroy things. He will usually be pushed into this mode should anybody attack one of his friends or behave in an inappropriate manner (D: inappropriate manner? WH: Oh you know, create a nest in SUMON DARK, threaten LENALEE, be rude to girls, make comments about him killing CROSS D: commenting on the hotness of KANDA? WH: you are never allowed to buy an ALLEN WALKER D: hey! Nothing wrong with loving both). In Angry mode, your unit may be very rash and attack without thinking. Hopefully there should be another unit on hand to stop him as attacking MILLENNIUM EARL units can lead to a slow and painful death.

Your unit will be in Hungry mode after a fight, when he wakes up in the morning, at random periods in the day, after training, before training, before he goes to bed, in the afternoon, at brunch time, after running the labourer program (D: why isn't this his default mode WH: because there has to be some time when he isn't hungry… right? D: I am unconvinced). In hungry mode, your unit will consume excessive amounts of food in order to replenish his energy. When he orders a meal he is ordering for one person, so organize your own food and he is serious about the amount.

Your unit's Fourteenth mode is encrypted and as such is very hard to enter, it will become easier after installing the EDO: NOAH'S ARK UPGRADE™. In this mode your unit may have strange dreams or conversations with a person you cannot see. Please don't worry, he is not crazy. In more extreme instances he will seem like an entirely different unit, this is because the FOURTEENTH has possessed his body. Please don't worry too much as your unit wil always regain control of his body, eventually but you may require a KANDA YUU (WH: ah, now he becomes useful) or LENALEE LEE unit to do this. Before installing the upgrade there is only one instance when your unit may enter this mode, this is if a TYKI MIKK unit ever attacks him and leaves him for dead. After receiving the upgrade he will enter Fourteenth mode when in the ARK and sometimes after waking up. If an AKUMA: LEVEL 4 unit happens to stab him through the stomach it is almost guaranteed (D: aah prob- WH: IT IS NOT PROBABILITY!!! I need to use certain expressions and if certain people studied it wouldn't be so baad. Besides describing how probable an event is, is the _easiest bit_) that the FOURTEENTH will appear.

Your unit's Nostalgic mode involves remembering the good old days (WH: his time with CROSS is not part of Nostalgia mode it's part of Black Allen mode). In this mode he will remember his time with MANA WALKER units with a great deal of fondness. This will often lead to an increase in his determination and a renewed vow to keep on moving forward.

We advise you keep a sharp eye on your ALLEN WALKER should he ever enter Single-minded mode (D: I'm sorry but you are euphemising _again_! He's not single-minded he's just suicidal.) In this mode, your unit will get an idea into his head and it will be nigh on impossible to get it out. Not without a LENALEE LEE unit and a whack over the head. In this mode, he may do silly things like rush to try and kill an AKUMA unit that is just about to self-destruct, putting himself in danger at the same time (WH: you know someone should remind him that he's an endangered species). Or attacking a unit far stronger than him because the unit in question attacked one of his friends or trying to save other units which results in a TYKI MIKK unit letting a TEASE™ chow on his heart or, well the list goes on.

Depressed mode is quite easy to identify and easy to get rid of, in Depressed mode your unit will start to feel bad as he was unable to protect someone/ something. He usually goes into this mode when he sees an AKUMA unit die without having been saved first. Don't worry this mode rarely, if ever, appears and if it does, it won't last long and will be dispelled by the words "keep moving forward". Your unit isn't the type to let things he can't change stop him. He may enter this mode should his INNOCENCE™ ever be damaged as this would mean it needed to be repaired. The fastest way to get him into Depressed mode is to remove his food supply or remind him of his time with MARIAN CROSS.

**Feeding:**

You won't have any trouble feeding your unit, you may, however, have trouble with your wallet after he has eaten (WH: yeah it kind of might be limp and floppy and moneyless). We advise you keep your fridge fully stocked at all times. We also advise that you remember that just because someone loves food doesn't mean they are a good cook (D: really people, we're serious) You can also purchase a JERRY unit to cook for your ALLEN WALKER unit as he will make sure that you never run out of food, provided you keep the cash flowing. We advise you make your ALLEN WALKER sing for his supper, or more accurately play poker for it. Your ALLEN is a card shark and will easily cover his food expenses. Theoretically he shouldn't be too upset about working for it either as it is debt incurred by him and not by a MARIAN CROSS unit. We advise against using his labourer program as a means of getting money for food. The amount he will eat because he got tired will probably be equal to what he earned and won't cover the cost of the original food. (D: excuse me equal? You mean the amount he eats will be the amount he earned multiplied by _x _right?)

**Cleaning:**

Your unit has a tendency to get dirty when fighting with AKUMA or NOAH units and is perfectly capable of cleaning himself. Pray let him. He is fifteen years old, do remember this and attempting to help him can be classified as the actions of a paedophile and he won't appreciate it either.

**Interaction with other units:**

MARIAN CROSS: this unit annoys your unit intensely and the very mention of this unit he can enter Depressed or Black Allen mode, especially if the word debt is said in the same sentence. This unit was your ALLEN WALKER unit's teacher and personal demon for many years. He will trek all over the country to find this unit should he be ordered to do so by a KOMUI LEE unit. If he has received the EDO: NOAH'S ARK upgrade he will find a MARIAN CROSS unit that will then tell him that he is the host for the FOURTEENTH's memories.

KOMUI LEE: this unit is responsible for a majority of the missions your unit will receive, he is also responsible for a good deal of the stress that is placed on your unit. Please keep your ALLEN WALKER unit away from any KOMUI units that are in to process of creating KOMURIN units, KOMUVITAN-D™ or anything that looks suspicious. Should your unit's CROWN CLOWN™ become damaged and not heal itself you will have to get this unit to repair it. please note that this is a highly traumatic experience for your ALLEN and so, _if it's not broken don't' fix it!_ (D: ah huh, ALLEN WALKER units will not appreciate acts of kindness such as periodic services…)On rare occasions, after your unit has received the EDO: NOAH'S ARK UPGRADE this unit will actually be capable of inspiring your ALLEN WALKER.

LENALEE LEE: your unit is very fond of this unit and gets along well with her. She may push him into Conciliatory mode should she ever catch him trying to save an AKUMA by killing them before they can self-destruct at the risk of his own life. She will fight with your unit and will be pushed into Depressed mode after your ALLEN WALKER saves a SUMAN DARK unit and is attacked by a TYKI MIKK unit as she will feel she should have prevented it. She will protect your unit from any KOMURINS created by KOMUI LEE units. They will fight together to protect the MAIN BRANCH from an attack by an AKUMA: LEVEL 4. They will also be part of the CROSS team, which will eventually manage to bring back GENERAL CROSS MARIAN.

KANDA YUU: only bring these two units into contact with each other if you are not fond of your surroundings and/or if you think watching people fight is entertaining. From the first minute they meet, these two will rub each other up the wrong way. They will complete missions together if ordered to do so, and the missions will be successful but that doesn't mean they like it. In fact, they will poke, prod and generally be unpleasant to each other for the duration of the contact time. Your ALLEN is known to annoy KANDA YUU units by referring to them as BaKanda and KANDA units are known to annoy your units by referring to them as Moyashi or Bean Sprout. Your unit will enter Provoke or Annoyed mode when in contact with this unit and neither are adverse to taking it out on their surroundings. This unit will annoy your ALLEN WALKER in the extremes when he attacks him with his MUGEN™ when in the ark with a SKINN BOLIC unit.

LAVI: your unit will get along well with this unit but will sometimes shift into Annoyed mode around him. when fighting the LAVI unit will count how many AKUMA he destroys and compare it to the amount your ALLEN WALKER unit kills. He will also teach your unit how to deal with knowing that there may be AKUMA and have no eye to find them. They will recruit an ALAISTER CROWLEY unit together and the LAVI unit will have the opportunity to see things through your ALLEN WALKER unit's CURSED EYE™ this will seriously freak him out. They will be together on the MARIAN CROSS team and this unit will attempt to avenge the supposed death of your ALLEN unit. They will fight together and generally get on. This unit tends to get very scared of your unit whenever he enters Black Allen mode, which LAVI units have the dubious honour of being witness to several times (D: hey he's supposed to record things right, he should be happy to see rare events WH: I don't think that Black Allen mode belongs in the annals of history). Your unit can get this unit out of Bookman mode.

BOOKMAN: your unit will respect this unit and receive his help after his eye is poked out by a RHOADE CAMELOT unit. They will fight together and be on the same team to pursue a MARIAN CROSS unit. This will happen because BOOKMAN units are interested in seeing what your unit is like as he was prophesized as the Destroyer of Time.

ALAISTER CROWLEY: the first time your unit meets this unit he will be hunting him after being kidnapped by a HORDE OF VILLAGERS who wanted him to slay a vampire. Your unit will probably be with a LAVI unit. After a fight with ALAISTER CROWLEY the LAVI and the HORDE OF VILLAGERS will be very weary(D: I need to teach you how to stop euphemising WH: pardon me, who euphemised? D: weary? You don't think terrified was a better word?) of your ALLEN WALKER as the CROWLEY unit will have bitten him. They will later help the ALAISTER CROWLEY become an EXORCIST unit. This unit will be very fond of your unit and will be extremely grateful to him after he wins back all the ALAISTER CROWLEY unit's clothes in a poker match against a TYKI MIKK unit. He will also form part of the CROSS retrieval team. After receiving the EDO: NOAH'S ARK upgrade this unit will ingest KOMUVITAN-D™ and cause most BLACK ORDER units, including your ALLEN WALKER unit to become mindless zombies. He will later be cured only to be bitten again by ALLEN WALKER unit a few seconds later (D: -_-|||)

SUMON DARK: your unit will attempt to save this unit's life after SUMON DARK units FALL INTO FAULT©. He will nearly succeed but this unit will then be destroyed by a TYKI MIKK unit.

CLOUD NINE: respects this unit and will happily interrupt her sharing drinks with a MARIAN CROSS unit by dumping a massive questionnaire on his head. He will fight along side her when necessary.

WINTERS SOKARO: this unit freaks your unit out, just a little bit and will bite your unit when infected by KOMUVITAND™. He will fight in the same area as this unit if he has to but will keep his distance.

HOWARD LINK: this unit is assigned to watch your unit and will follow him nearly everywhere he goes. He will even move into your unit's room. Initially he will provide a Pumpkin Pie to create a good friendship, which you ALLEN will eat. (D: I'm sorry it's ALLEN WALKER of _course_ he ate it that was a waste of paper and ink) They will grow comfortable with each other until your ALLEN WALKER will freely talk about MANA WALKER around him as if he were a piece of the furniture. He may get on a HOWARD LINK unit's nerves in Mission mode as he will happily ignore orders should he feel it is necessary.

MALCOM C. LEVERRIER: your unit is not fond of this unit to say the least. This unit puts him into Angry or Annoyed mode due to his comments about MARIAN CROSS unit's disappearance and his general tendency to treat people as if they are things. If you are fond of your doors, pray do _not_ leave these two together in a room as once your ALLEN WALKER becomes enraged he will slam a door… with all his might… with his left arm. Which usually results in the purchase of a new door. (D: Usually? Listen I think we shouldn't euphemise too much or our customers will file complaints for malfunctioning violent units ok? WH: but, but, but… D: ALLEN WALKER units despise these units therefore an ALLEN WALKER slamming a door with his left hand because of a MALCOM C. LEVERRIER unit equal broken door and cracked wall…end of story, you need to purchase a new door…)

NOISE MARIE: your unit is friends with this unit and will train with him. he will find a TIMOTHY HEARST unit along with this unit and a KANDA YUU unit and often does not appreciate NOISE MARIE unit's insights into a situation.

FROI TIEDOLL: your unit will respect this GENERAL unit and his devotion to protecting life. He will fight alongside him to protect the BLACK ORDER and to stop LULUBELL units from stealing an AKUMA EGG™

KEVIN YEEGAR: though he will initially be apprehensive about meeting a KEVIN YEEGAR unit, your unit will grow to deeply respect this unit in the short time he knows him and wil always enjoy his cooking. He will be extremely upset when he hears of this unit's death.(WH: why can you purchase this unit? what's that going to say? congratulations your unit will die this afternoon ^_^)

MADARA: when your unit first meets this unit it will be while saving the life of a TIMOTHY HEARST unit. They will then remain stuck inside a barrier until SCIENCE TEAM and FINDER units free them. Later he will, with the help of a KANDA YUU unit try and find out what they were. He will fight alongside this unit but try to stop him from absorbing TOKUSA units, which will lead to a long, in depth explanation of ALMA KARMA. He will later pursue a TYKI MIKK unit into the hands of the MILLENNIUM EARL in order to avenge his THIRD GENERATION EXORCIST friends.

GOUSHI: Upon meeting, this unit your ALLEN WALKER will unintentionally activate the GOUSHI unit's HALF-AKUMA ARM™ and will be thrown into a wall, he will recover, we promise. Whenever the GOUSHI unit (or any other THIRD GENERATION EXORCIST unit present) activates your ALLEN's CURSED EYE™ will activate too. He may become a little disorientated as the 3G EXORCIST unit will appear to be surrounded by a black aura but your unit will not pick up on any AKUMA SOUL.

TOKUSA:he will fight alongside this unit and will try to hit him should the TOKUSA unit pass any comments about your ALLEN WALKER's CURSED EYE™. Other than that they will get along relatively well and ALLEN will fight to avenge and protect this unit should he be injured by a TYKI MIKK unit. He may put a TOKUSA unit into depressed mode which will lead to an explanation of why the 3G EXORCISTS fight and allowed the changes to be made to their bodies.

TIMCAMPY: your unit is very fond of this mini-unit. He will use it to locate MARIAN CROSS units, the BLACK ORDER shop and will generally be seen with it. should a TYKI MIKK unit destroy your unit's INNOCENCE™ your unit will protect the INNOCENCE™ of SUMAN DARK but sending it away with this unit. He will also produce rulers when greeting TIMCAMPY units for the first time after receiving the EDO: NOAH'S ARK upgrade as the TIMCAMPY will have grown substantially (WH: just out of pure curiosity where does the ruler come from? D: from the black hole that all mangaka's allow their characters to pull random objects from WH: ahh h D: I'm more interested in how TIMCAMPY was able to grow in size…isn't TIMCAMPY metal? WH: 0.0 but doesn't ALLEN stretch him? D: he's a machine!)

TIMOTHY HEARST: your unit will first meet this unit as PHANTOM THIEF G© where he will fight for the possession of an extremely valuable museum piece (whatever happens to be the pride and joy of museum in your area that can be sold for big bucks). Initially he will be in Attack mode around this unit. He will greatly upset the TIMOTHY unit by suggesting he is ruining other people's lives. The next time they meet TIMOTHY HEARST will accidentally possess your ALLEN and they will land up in a fight with AKUMA units that results in the actualization by TIMOTHY of his powers. Please note that meeting a TIMOTHY HEARST unit decrypts your unit's FOURTEENTH mode. In this mode, your unit may appear to begin turning into a NOAH. Later on he will entertain this unit and wil put up with being watched while he looses chess to a JOHNNY unit.

LOU FA: this unit is besotted with your unit. Your ALLEN WALKER will treat her with the same good manners he affords to most other females (WH: most? D: Lulubell? Rhoade?)

FOU: this unit will whip your unit back into fighting shape after his encounter with TYKI MIKK but please note she means business. She wil come very close to beheading your ALLEN WALKER unit but he will be saved by tiredness. Before this she will save your ALLEN WALKER, take him to Asian HQ, and probably get slightly lost in the remains of his INNOCENCE™ which will resemble fog. She will try to 'help' him but taking on the form of a LOU FA unit but will be interrupted by a real LOU FA unit. She will also try and fight an AKUMA using his face but will get nowhere. Your ALLEN WALKER will ultimately regain his CROWN CLOWN™ while protecting her and BAK CHAN from the AKUMA: LEVEL 3 unit.

BAK CHAN: this unit will help take care of your unit until such time as he has regained his CROWN CLOWN™. Later on he wil try and defend ALLEN WALKER at a meeting with LEVERRIER. This unit will break out in hives should your ALLEN WALKER ever find him with a file containing pictures of LENALEE LEE units. Your unit will protect BAK CHAN units against AKUMA units but will also earn him a kick from a FOU unit.

**Interaction with other units:**

MILLENNIUM EARL: your unit absolutely hates this unit and confrontations with this unit will push your unit into Angry and/or Attack modes. He will defend LENALEE LEE units from this unit but holds a personal grudge against this unit as he once tried to turn his father MANA WALKER into an AKUMA unit. MILLENIUM EARL units will probably take exception to your ALLEN WALKER units as they were instrumental in the destruction of the AKUMA EGG™ and the retrieval of the NOAH'S ARK™, your unit also carries the WILL OF THE FOURTEENTH© which doesn't endear him to any EARL units.

TYKI MIKK: he will almost always be in attack mode when he is around this unit in his BLACK MODE, however when he first meets this unit in WHITE MODE he wil play cards against him, enter Black Allen mode and not only win back the ALAISTER CROWLEY unit's clothes but cheat and win all of TYKI and his MINER FRIENDS' clothing too. The second time he meets this unit in WHITE MODE he will need a KANDA YUU unit to warn him that the TYKI MIKK is on the ready to kill, but this will only be after receiving the EDO: NOAH'S ARK™ upgrade. Before this your ALLEN WALKER unit will be attacked by a TYKI MIKK unit and have a piece of his heart eaten out by a TEASE™ and his INNOCENCE™ destroyed. Please don't worry about this, it is in their programming and your unit will survive the experience. Later on he will fight against this unit and nearly exorcise the Noah from him but will land up facing TYKI MIKK in Heart of Noah mode. He will attack this unit to avenge certain 3G EXORCISTS but will run into a trap doing this.

RHOADE CAMELOT: the first time this unit meets your ALLEN WALKER unit she will attack him and stick a candle through his CURSED EYE™ (D: that sounds pathetic in print WH: nobody whose seen a RHOADE CAMELOT unit's candles will think that so don't worry). She will also destroy an AKUMA unit in his presence in order to see how he reacts. We advise having a LENALEE LEE unit on hand to stop him from throwing himself into the explosion. Later on RHOADE will decide that she is in love with ALLEN WALKER and will attempt to kiss him when they meet. (D: I'm sorry but what the hell first a candle through his eye and now this WH: yeah talk about a 180) She will however enter Revenge mode should your ALLEN WALKER unit exorcise a TYKI MIKK unit and will force your ALLEN unit to fight against a LAVI unit in Bookman mode.

LULUBELL: he will attack these units, especially if they have just attacked any members of the SCIENCE DEPARTMENT and are attempting to steal an AKUMA EGG™. He will probably be in angry mode (D: what did I say about probability?! WH: it's the actual manual what do you want me to do D sigh) or attack mode, if not both around this unit. LULUBELL units will attempt to bring him before MILLENNIUM EARL because he is the requirement for the player left by the FOURTEENTH. Don't worry he won't be taken, that is the way they are programmed.

SHERYL CAMELOT: he will attack this unit on sight and will be upset after this unit kills a TOKUSA unit.

ELIADE: your unit will annoy this unit when he is not attracted to her and finds survival and not being eaten by plants infinitely more interesting than she. He will later attack her leaving her to be killed by an ALAISTER CROWLEY unit. This unit will also attempt to put out your ALLEN WALKER unit's CURSED EYE™ unless he already had his eye poked out by a RHOADE CAMELOT unit before coming to meet (D: that's a nice way of putting it, attack is closer to the truth) an ALAISTER CROWLEY

JASDEBI: these units have a tendency to try to catch and kill MARIAN CROSS units, as a direct result thereof they also tend to get saddle with his debt (usually about 100 guineas) and will try to make your ALLEN WALKER unit pay off these debts. This will put him Black Allen mode and more often than not, Attack mode too.

AKUMA: he will destroy these units on sight on will probably say "let your soul be saved, pitiful akuma" or a variation thereof. His CURSED EYE™ allows him to see the souls of these units and identify them even when they appear human. only within a shield created by SKULLS will his CURSED EYE™ stop working. Your unit will work to save these units souls and will get very annoyed should they be destroyed in such a way that there souls are not saved. The first time your unit meets a LEVEL 4 AKUMA he will probably vomit because of what he sees. When fighting LEVEL 4 units he will probably get a little roughed up but don't worry he will pull through, again this is how he is programmed.

SKULLS: these units will block his CURSED EYE™ and his WILL OF THE FOURTEENTH GIFTS™ at the request of the MILLENNIUM EARL when your unit tries to save a TIMOTHY HEARST unit.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ):**

**Question:** do you know how much money I put into feeding my ALLEN WALKER? How do I reduce what he eats? This is actually getting ridiculous I tried limiting what he ate but he just got all… strange. Help me!

**Answer:** we can't really. Your ALLEN WALKER has a parasitic type innocence and this requires a lot of energy to work (hence the amount he eats) we can only advise you get him to start working for his food. He's good at physical labour but be warned he'll get even more tired and eat even more or you could get him to play poker, he's not the type to lose.

**Question:** look, I'm not usually a worrywart but the amount of food my ALLEN WALKER unit consumes worries me. It shouldn't be possible to finish a meal that has a greater mass than you do, or one with a greater volume than your body's own but he does it three times a day! Are you sure this doesn't stress him internally?

**Answer:** yeah, very sure, ALLEN WALKER units require a lot of energy to run and so they eat a lot. A majority of what he eats has already been converted into energy for his arm by the time he finishes the meal (D: that is actually quite scary, he eats so quickly)

**Question:** My ALLEN's CURSED EYE™ isn't working! It's not registering any AKUMA units, actually it looks like he can't open it! What do I do?

**Answer:** and you let him near an ELIADE/ RHOADE CAMELOT unit because…? He has either just been to help a MIRANDA LOTTO unit and in this time has been stabbed in the eye by a RHOADE'S CANDLE™ or has encountered one of an ELIADE unit's moisture absorbing orbs. Don't worry, it heals, we'd just appreciate you taking better care of your unit.

**Question:** why does my unit hate me so much?! I had him pay off one teeny tiny debt for me and now I'm under MARIAN CROSS on his grudge list!

**Answer:** … (WH: there is no hope for some people)

**Question:** my ALLEN WALKER is British, right? Well we went on holiday to London and I asked him to show me around because quite frankly I can't afford a tour guide after the amount I have to fork out for his meals. I actually have a bit of a round the world tour planned, we're going to India, France, England, Japan, China and a couple of other places he has supposedly been to, but whatever that's beside the point. Do you know where I am? _Do_ you know where I am? I hope so because I sure don't! Why are we lost!? I want the money for my tour back if I miss my flight.

**Answer:** because you didn't read the manual or the warning on the box? Which part of 'gets lost easily' do people not understand? The best we can tell you about where you are is that you are lost, you could be lost in Timbuktu for all we know (D: yeah ALLEN could manage that) or you could be lost in "Twee-boffels-met-een-skood-doed-geskiet" -fontein (WH: this is a genuine town in South Africa, the name is Afrikaans and means "2 buffalos killed with one shot" fountain) and, no, we won't refund you. If you go to the congratulatory part of your manual, you will find that we take no responsibility for you getting lost.

**Question:** Stop them! I've been saving up to buy units, I've finally managed to afford an ALLEN WALKER unit after a MARIAN CROSS unit left me in massive debt and disappeared but now my ALLEN WALKER unit and KANDA YUU unit are destroying my property. Please help.

**Answer:** idiot. First send your ALLEN WALKER out to earn some money then organise that your ALLEN and KANDA never need to be in the same room at the same time as that is looking to start a fight, then go and _**READ THE MANUAL**_

**Question: **there is some random unit called HOWARD LINK who has started stalking my unit! What can I do? Can I get a court order to stop him coming near him? I mean really, he's sleeping on my ALLEN's floor!!!!!!!!!

**Answer:** no, you can't and he's not a stalker he's just doing his job. Look at this way, you just gained a free unit. It's in their programming.

**Troubleshooting:**

**Problem:** a strange gear type thing just appeared on my ALLEN WALKER unit's eye! I saw some really creepy things and then it went away but now every time he activates his eye it comes back! Make it go away.

**Solution:** good luck with that. There is nothing wrong with his eye. It is merely evolving, just like an AKUMA. You should be proud it means his eye is more powerful and effective and that your unit is maturing.

**Problem:** help he's stuck in Black Allen mode! All I did was revise my Business Studies work near him for a test. One of the things I needed to define was debt and the next thing I knew my ALLEN is sitting on the floor, rocking himself back and forth, help what do I do? Please help quickly he's scary!

**Solution:** get as far away from him as you can for the moment. After that, we advise you send a KANDA YUU unit to him as hopefully this will push him into Annoyed mode, otherwise try and tell some AKUMA units that there is an EXORCIST unit in your house. They will go looking for him to attack and will provide your unit with numerous punching bags. Finally, we advised that you do not mention the word or any others involved with it round him. Study elsewhere.

**Problem:** his eye is doing strange things! First, it wouldn't work, then it came back with a pair of gears and now it's popping up at random times when there are no AKUMA around and to top it all off he hasn't got his INNOCENCE™ right now! This is superbly stressful! What can I do?

**Solution:** firstly, we advise the purchase of the EDO: NOAH'S ARK™ upgrade, secondly we advise reading the manual. We have mentioned in numerous places (D: interactions with RHOADE CAMELOT, ALAISTER CROWLEY and ELIADE units as well as in the FAQ) that at some stage ALLEN units will probably have their left eye put out. When the gears come up, it simply means that his eye has evolved and recovered, not unlike an AKUMA, and when it randomly activates it means he needs to fight an AKUMA (WH: yes without his innocence). Unfortunately until you've purchased the upgrade nothing will happen. After you have, he will be attacked by an AKUMA: LEVEL 3, which will lead to CROWN CLOWN™ restoring itself, him finding the true form of CROWN CLOWN™ and his eye not activating a random times.

**Problem:** his CROWN CLOWN™ is doing strange things, first it turned into a gun, then it turned into… well a clown sort of outfit and he can pull his arm off! Like right off and turn it into a sword. What's that all about?

**Solution:** it's just evolving, which is a good thing

**Problem:** his INNOCENCE™ got damaged and now he's stuck in Depressed mode and it just got worse when I asked him why we didn't just go find someone to fix it.

**Solution:** the only person capable of 'fixing' the INNOCENCE™ is a KOMUI LEE unit, you have obviously never had him try to fix _you_

**Problem: **a TYKI MIKK unit has nearly killed my ALLEN WALKER and destroyed his CROWN CLOWN™! What can I do? First I want to find out how to save him but none of the repair shops will do anything, then I want to find out who the owner of that unit was and I am going to _sue_ him and to top it all off it is so foggy it's not even funny!!!

**Solution: **one stop moving around, of course the repair stores won't help you, there is nothing they can do. A FOU unit will find your unit and help him, till then his CROWN CLOWN™ has plugged the hole in his heart. She can't help till she finds you and the more you move around, the longer it'll take. Secondly that fog is what is left of your ALLEN's left arm Thirdly, you can't sue the owner of the TYKI MIKK it's written in your manual and theirs that this would happen and it is how the machines are programmed, so relax.


End file.
